This invention is related to a bi-color license plate frame. More particularly, the invention is related to a bi-color license plate frame, which provides a surface illumination for the license plate frame. License plate frames are used by most drivers to provide decorative effect around a license plate. Prior art license plate frames provide only passive and non-changing decorative effect. An active, advanced license plate frame has long been in need.